Home (spamano)
by SherlockedHetalian
Summary: Home (Spamano) Lovino and Antonio live together but when one of them goes missing how will the other react? Warning: Some parts might get extremely depressing I apologize for any emotional breakdowns this may cause. Sequel: /s/11187328/1/Recovery-Sequal-to-Home-Spamano
1. Chapter 1

It's was a bright sunny day in Spain. Antonio had to go to a meeting with the other members of The Bad Touch Trio.

"Lovi!" He called out to the Italian living with him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BASTARD AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lovino replied.

"Lovi, how many times have I told you to stop swearing. It's not nice. Any way I'm going to a meeting with Gilbert and Francis don't destroy the house while I'm gone."

"Whatever bastard."

*time skip to the meeting*

"Thank you all for coming to see the awesome me. Now let's get this awesome meeting to an awesome start. *laughs*" Gilbert says.

"Oy! Gilbert wait we can't start the meeting yet can't you see that Antonio isn't here yet." Francis replies.

"Where is he? He's missing spending some awesome time with the awesome me."

"Gilbert we need to focus I know he's usually late but he's never been this late. We need to find out where he is. Let's see if he is in the parking lot yet."

*in the parking lot*

" The awesome me has found his car!" Gilbert exclaims.

"Yes there's his car but where is he?" Francis asks

"I don't know but he left his cell phone in the car that's not like him."

"I don't like this we need to call the police now. Something bad could've happened to him. I'll call the police and you call Lovino and tell him what happened."

*Gilbert calls Lovino*

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU DAMN BASTERD?!"

*to be continued*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: sorry for the typos in the last chapter**

**Recap:**

**"I don't like this we need to call the police now. Something bad could've happened to him. I'll call the police and you call Lovino and tell him what happened." **

***Gilbert calls Livino* **

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU DAMN BASTARD?!"**

***chapter start* **

" Hey Lovino it's the awesome Gilbert I just wanted to let you know that Antonio hasn't arrived at that Antonio hasn't arrived at the meeting yet and we found his car and spell phone in the parking lot. There's no sign of him."

"WHAT IS THIS SOME KIND OF A SHITTY JOKE?!"

"No I'm telling you the truth Francis is calling the police as we speak."

"I-I-I'll be right- a over"

***time skip* **

Francis and Lovino have been in the parking for over an hour and there was still no sign of Antonio. Gilbert had gone home when his younger brother Ludwig called him and told him to come back for training. The police have secured the area and have started to investigate the scene. There has been no positive evidence that would lead to what happened.

"Which one of you is Lovino Vargas?" A policemen asked

"That would be me." Lovino answered

"I'm sorry there is no positive evidence of any kind we can find to lead us as to what happened. I'm sorry sir. We won't give up on this case just yet though."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERES NO EVIDENCE YOU DAMN BASTARD?!"

Francis came up behind Lovino and put a hand on his shoulder

"Lovi you need to calm down they're doing all they can."

"NO! ANTONIO IS IN TROUBLE AND AT THE RATE THIS IS GOING WE'LL NEVER I FIND HIM! THATS IT IM GOING AFTER HIM ON MY PWN AND THERS NOTHING YOU BASTARDS CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

***to be continued***


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap: **

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERES NO EVIDENCE YOU DAMN BASTARD?!" **

**Francis came up behind Lovino and put a hand on his shoulder **

**"Lovi you need to calm down they're doing all they can."**

**"NO! ANTONIO IS IN TROUBLE AND AT THE RATE THIS IS GOING WE'LL NEVER FIND HIM! THATS IT IM GOING AFTER HIM ON MY OWN AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU BASTARDS CAN DO ABOUT IT!"**

***chapter start***

Lovino had been walking around the city looking for Antonio for three days now. Neither he or the police department had found a trace of Antonio. Lovino was starting to get worried.

'Damn what if we never find him. I should have been nicer to him. I should have told him how I really felt. If we find him alive thats what I'll do." He thought.

A few more days passed by and it was the same thing he would search all day and all night for him. He hardly ate a thing. He was tired and hungry but he was determined to find Antonio alive or dead. Just as it was reaching night fall Lovino heard a lot of commotion. He followed the noise.

Once he got there he discovered it was former members of the mafia . They had a person cornered in a dark ally. Lovino went a little closer to see who the victim was. It was... Antonio?! Ye

"Alright , Antonio you have one more chance to surrender to us or die. Which will it be?" the one who Lovino presumed to be the leader said.

Antonio stayed silent.

" I guess you chose death. Get ready to shoot boys"

"NO!" Lovino yelled as he ran in between the gang and Antonio.

"Lovi?! What are you doing here.?!" Span exclaimed

"Saving your ass that's what I'm doing.

"Well, well, well look at who we have here boys. It's mr leader of the mafia himself."

***to be continued ***


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap: **  
**"Lovi?! What are you doing here.?!" Span exclaimed **

**"Saving your ass that's what I'm doing. **

**"Well, well, well look at who we have here boys. It's Mr. leader of the mafia himself." **

***chapter Start***

"Shut up! I don't go by that anymore and you know that!"

"Well then if you not a mafia member anymore I'd say you chickened out. Move out of the way. You're just getting in the way of my business."

*shoves Lovino out of the way and points gun at Spain*

"It's time to die." He says.

"NO!" Romano yells.

*shoots*  
*Lovino runs in front and gets hit in the back*

"LOVINO!" Antonio yells and runs to where Lovino is laying

"YOU! YOU RUINED MY PLAN! YOU GOT IN THE WAY JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS DID WHEN I WAS WORKING FOR YOU! THAT'S WHY I LEFT. NOW THAT YOU'RE OUT OF THE WAY I'LL KILL ANTONIO NOW LIKE I PLANED."

*sirens*

"WHAT POLICE...agh let's get out of here boys"

*all of the mafia members get away*

"Lovi... Why'd you do that" Antonio says starting to cry.

"Because... I h-had to...*passes out*"

"Lovi! NO LOVI WAKE UP STAY WITH ME!

***to be continued***


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap:** **Lovi... Why'd you do that" Antonio says starting to cry. ** **"Because... I h-had to...*passes out*" ** **"Lovi! NO LOVI WAKE UP STAY WITH ME LOVI!" ** ***chapter start*** Paramedics and police were rushed to the scene "What happened?" A policemen asked "Former members of the mafia were here... They were going after me but my friend here took the damage for me." Antonio answered "We need a medic!" The policemen yelled *Lovino was rushed to the Hospital* Antonio was waiting outside in the wait room pacing and hoping that Lovino would be alright. An hour later a doctor emerged . "I'm looking for Antonio Ferdenandes Carriedo." The doctor said. "That would be me." Antonio nervously replied . "Your friend is going to make it but he's paralyzed from the waist down." "May I see him?" "He's sleeping but yes you may go in there. He needs his rest so don't wake him up." "Si, I understand. Gracias for helping my friend. What room is he in?" "No problem,it's my , he's in room 221" "Gracias" And with that Antonio walked towards Lovino's hospital room. ***to be continued***


	6. Chapter 6

** Recap:**

**"Si, I understand Gracias for helping my friend. What room is he in?" **

**"No problem it's my job sir, he's in room 221" **

**"Gracias" **

**And with that Antonio walks toward Lovino's hospital room. **

***chapter start***

Antonio went into Lovino's hospital room and sat in the chair close to his bed.

'This is all my fault. If I would have just payed more attention this wouldn't have happened.' He thought and after a while he began to fall asleep.

A few hours went by and Lovino is starting to wake up. His eyes open to see the sleeping Spaniard near his bed.

'What happened after I passed out? Well at least I found Antonio and he's safe. I don't know if I should wake him up or not' He thought.

Just then a doctor entered

" Ah, your awake. How do you feel?" The doctor asked

" I feel like hell you damn bastard. What happened" Lovino replied.

" I see well, you were transported here after the police found you and you friend here in an ally. You were the only one who received an injury. The bullet hit your spine. We did our best to remove it. However, you are paralyzed from the waist down. For medical reasons you can't live alone so you'll have to find someone willing to take care of you."

" PARALYZED?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BASTARD?!" Lovino yelled causing Antonio to wake up.

" Sir, there's no need to get angry."

"Lovi, what are you doing yelling at the doctor like that? It's not nice. " Antonio said.

"Doctor I'm sorry for his behavior. He's just in shock from what happened." He continued.

" I see, well I trust you will find him a place to stay. For medical reasons he'll need someone to look after him for the rest of his life, no exceptions."

" Si, doctor he already lives with me. I'll be more than happy to take care of him. If I may ask, when will he be able to return home?"

" WelI, I trust that he's in good hands then. We want to run some more tests but he should be able to return home by tomorrow morning."

"I see, gracias doctor."

"You're very welcome. Now if he needs anything let us know."

The doctor exited the room

***to be continued***


	7. Chapter 7

**" Well I trust that he's in good hands then. We want to run some more tests, but he should be able to return home by tomorrow morning."**

**"I see, gracias doctor."**

**"Your very welcome. Now if he needs anything let us know."**

**The doctor exited the room**

***Chapter start* **

"Lovi, it's time we had a talk...a long one." Antonio said.

"Whatever." Romano replied.

"This is serious Lovi. I need your full attention on this one. It's really important."

"Ok. Whatever. The sooner you start the sooner I can get you to shut up."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Why did I do what? Your not making any sense."

"You know very well what I'm talking about...Why'd you save me? I could've handled it."

"No, you couldn't have. That's how you got captured in the first place."

"Lovi ,aren't you forgetting that I'm a matador and..."

"MATADOR MY ASS. YOU NEEDED HELP. I WAS SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR DAYS. WE ALL WERE. You had us worried, you idiota."

Spain was silent.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself you damn bastard?"

"Lovi...I...thank you and I'm sorry I worried you so much. Now you should get some rest I'll take you home tomorrow morning."

"Ugh...fine."

*Spain Stands up*

"Alright Buenos noches." SpIn says with a smile.

He walked out of the room and heads home to prepare the house for Lovino's return.

***to be continued***


	8. Chapter 8

**recap:**

**Alright, Buenos noches." Spain says with a smile.**

**He walks out of the room and heads home to prepare the house for Lovino's return. **

***chapter start* **  
It's early the next morning and Antonio has just woken up. He is supposed to go get Lovino in two hours from the hospital. He is eating breakfast when all of a sudden he hears the doorbell ring.

'Who could that be' he thought and walks toward the door. He opens it to find Lovino's younger brother, Feliciano.

"Hi big brother Antonio. Big brother Francis told be me about fratello and I was wondering if I could ,you know ,help get the house ready and make some-a pasta for when he returns." Feliciano says.

"Si, sure Feli of course you can. I've already got the house mostly ready, but why don't you go ahead no start in that pasta? I'm sure Lovi would be happy to see you when he gets home." Antonio answers.

"SUPER YIPPEY!" Feliciano says excitedly and runs towards the kitchen to stat making pasta.

*time skip*  
Antonio has just arrived at the hospital to pick Lovi up. He goes up to the front desk and tells the lady there that he is there to pick up Lovino.

"Ah yes Mr. Vargas is awake and ready to go home." The lady said.

"Gracias señorita." Antonio says and walks to Lovino's room.

When he gets there he finds the grumpy (as usual) Lovino yelling at one of the nurses.

"YA YA YA I KNOW IDOTA ,JUST GIVE ME WHAT I NEED AND LET ME GO HOME!" Lovino yells at the nurse.

"LOVINO! What did I tell you about yelling at people?!Señorita I am so sorry for my friend's rude behavior. Just give me what he needs so I can take him off your hands. "

" Well, he'll need to take one of these pills every day for the first three weeks to a month." Sh says as she hands Antonio the pills.

"Also you'll need to keep an eye on him. His wound is still healing and he needs rest. Don't let him do anything too stressful for a while. Make sure he's well taken care of and you. Should be fine"

"Si, I got it. Gracias."Antonio says cheerfully.

The nurse walks out of the room.  
"Alright Lovi lets get you home. There is a pleasant and unexpected surprise waiting for you."

***to be continued***


	9. Chapter 9

**Recap:** **"Alright Buenos noches." SpIn says wit a smile.** **He walked out of the room and heads home to prepare the house for Lovino's return. ** ***chapter start* ** It's early the next morning and Antonio has just woken up. He is supposed to go get Lovino in two hours from the hospital. He is eating breakfast when all of a sudden he hears the doorbell ring. 'Who could that be' he thought and walks toward the door. He opens it to find Lovino's younger brother Feliciano. "Hi big brother Antonio. Big brother Francis told be about mi fratello and I was wondering if I could you know help get the house ready and make some-a pasta for when he returns." Feliciano says. "Si, sure Feli of course you can. I've already got the house ready but why don't you go ahead and start on that pasta. I'm sure Lovi would be happy to see you when he gets home." Antonio answers. "SUPER YIPPEY!" Feliciano says excitedly and runs toward the kitchen to stat making pasta. *time skip* Antonio has just arrived at the hospital to pick Lovi up. He goes up to the front desk and tells the lady there that he is there to pick up Lovino. "Ah yes Mr. Vargus is awake and ready to go home." The lady says. "Gracias señorita." Antonio says and walks to Lovino's room. When he gets there he finds the grumpy as usual Lovino yelling at one of the nurses. "YA YA YA I KNOW IDOTA JUST GIVE ME WHAT I NEED AND LET ME GO HOME!" Lovino yells at the nurse. "LOVINO! What did I tell you about yelling at people... Señorita I am so sorry for my friends rude behavior. Just give me what he needs so I can take him off your hands." " Well he'll need to take one of these pills every day for the first three weeks to a month." she says as she hands Antonio the pills. "Also you'll need to keep an eye on him. His wound is still healing and he needs rest. Don't let him do anything too stressful for a while. Make sure he's well taken care of and he should be fine" "Si, I got it. Gracias."Antonio says cheerfully. The nurse walks out of the room. "Alright Lovi lets get you home. There is a pleasant and unexpected surprise waiting for you." ***to be continued* **


	10. Chapter 10

**Recap:**

**"Grazi" Lovino says badly above a whisper**

**Both Felinciano and Antonio are stunned at what he just said**

**"NOW GO AWAY IDIOTA!"**

***chapter start***

"Ah Prego[you're welcome] fratelo!"Felinciano says then hugs Lovino.

"GET OFF OF ME IDIOTA!" Lovino yells at his brother.

"Mia dispiace [i'm sorry] fratello did I hurt you?" Felinciano says as he pulls away.

"NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE IDIOTA!"

"Lovi! He was just trying to be nice there was no need to yell. I'm sorry Feli he's just in a bad mood. Why don't you go home I bet Ludwig is worried about you." Antonio says

"LUDWIG!" Italy yells and runs out of the house.

***time skip***

A couple hours had pressed and they are now in Lovino's room. Antonio has just gotten done changing Lovino's bandages.

"There you go all fixed up." Antonio said happily with a grin on his face.

"Ya ya now go away."Lovino said grumpily.

"Cheer up Lovi it's not going to be that bad. Feli and I will take care of you. Everything will be aright."

Lovino doesn't reply

"Alright you need some rest so I'll leave you alone. Call me if you need anything."

*** time skip* **

It is the middle of the night and Lovino woke up screaming..he had a nightmare. Antonio comes running trough the door.

"Lovi are you alright I heard you scream?" Antonio asks.

***to be continued* **


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/n): chapters might be a little slow. I have final exams coming up but I'll try to post when I can.**

**Recap: **

**It is the middle of the night and Lovino woke up screaming..he had a nightmare. Antonio comes running trough the door.**

**"Lovi are you alright I heard you scream?" Antonio asks. **

***chapter start***

"I'm fine bastard go back to bed." Lovino grumbled.

Antonio laughs and says " I see you had a night mare. You haven't had one of those since you were little."

"Shut up bastard. Go away I don't need you."

"Lovi I'm staying with you for the rest of tonight wether you like it or not. I know you Lovi and you need me. I remember when you were little, night mares scared you for days. I know that hasn't changed."

Romano grunts

"Fine you can stay here you damn bastard but your sleeping in the chair."

Antonio laughs and grins before saying "Gracias Lovi. I see nothing has changed you are still to stubborn to admit when your scared and need my help."

"Whatever bastard good night." Lovi says as he closes his eyes.

"Buenos noches Lovi." Antonio says and sits down in the chair.

***time skip***

It's the next morning and Antonio is making breakfast. He's tired because he didn't get anymore sleep after Lovino's nightmare. He was worried. He was just finishing as he heard a loud crash from Lovino's room. As soon as he heard it he ran into Lovi's room to find him on the floor.

"LOVI WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OK?!" Antonio says worried.

"I'm fine bastard...DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME UP!" Lovi says.

Antonio rushes to Lovi and helps him up and into his wheel chair.

"Looks like you just you forgot. Si?"

"I know you'd don't have to remind me bastard."

Antonio laughs and says " Grumpy as usual. Alright let's get you down stairs breakfast is ready."

***to be continued***


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/n): sorry for the long wait. Finals get over tomorrow and I'll try to post a lot over Christmas break.**

**Recap:**

**"Looks like you just you forgot. Si?" **

**"I know you'd don't have to remind me bastard."**

**Antonio laughs and says " Grumpy as usual. Alright let's get you down stairs breakfast is ready."**

***chapter start***

Antonio and Lovino were eating breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Antonio says and walks toward the door.

He opens it to see Gilbert.

"Gilbert! What a nice surprise! What brings you here?" Antonio asks.

"The awesome me came here because West was wondering how Lovi was doing." Gilbert replied.

Although he would never admit it, Ludwig never sent him to check on Lovino. He was just using it as an excuse to hide the fact he was actually concerned for Lovino.

"He's doing better now that he's home. He didn't like the hospital but that wasn't much of a surprise it is Lovi after all."

"I see I guess since he's ok the awesome me will be on my awesome way now. Goodbye I'll tell West the news." and with that Gilbert runs off laughing.

'Typical Gilbert why doesn't he just say he's concerned about someone for once.' Antonio thinks and shuts the door.

He laughs and says "That was strange don't you think Lovi?"

"Whatever. Damn potato bastard needs to mind his own business. Who does he think he is anyway telling people what to do." Lovino replies.

"Lovi that wasn't nice. You should really be nicer to Ludwig you know. He's not so bad once you get to know him. Plus he sent Gilbert to check up on you which means he was worried and cares about you."

"In your dreams bastard."

" Lovi if you don't mind me asking why do you hate him so much? He's never done anything to you so what's the reason you don't like him?"

***to be continued***


	13. Chapter 13

**Recap:**

**" Lovi if you don't mind me asking why do you hate him so much? He's never done anything to you so what the reason you don't like him?" **

***chapter start***

"THAT DAMN POTATO BASTARD IS THE REASON FRATELLO HAS NEVER SAID ANYTHING NICE ABOUT ME. NOT TO MENTION WHAT HE DID TO HIM WHEN THEY WERE LITTLE..." Lovino puts his head down and continues but much more quiet than before " I just don't want my fratello to get hurt by him again"

Antonio was shocked. Lovino Vargas had just admitted he was worried about his little brother Felinciano. He had never heard him say anything of the sort before so why is he all of a sudden caring about people? Maybe what happened is changing him. Antonio doesn't know why nor will he find out for a while that Lovino has always been concerned about his brother but has never shown it until now.

"I see so thats why you've always been so angry at Ludwig. Ludwig doesn't know this but he is Holy Roman Empire however when it fell his memories went along with it. Gilbert was the one to find him. He was really upset because his little brother couldn't remember anything. Gilbert gave him a new name and a new human name to go along with it. He became Germany and the Ludwig we know today. I can tell you right now that Ludwig has never hurt your brother and he never will." Antonio replied.

"I KNEW THAT BASTARD WAS HOLY ROME! HE'S HURT MY FRATELLO ONCE BY LEAVING HIM AND DISAPPEARING WITHOUT A TRACE I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM DO IT AGAIN!"

"Lovi calm down. Ludwig remembers nothing about being the Holy Roman Empire and Feli knows nothing about it either. It's best to keep it from both of them for now."

"Fine bastard but don't expect me to like him now that I know the truth"

Antonio moves toward Lovino, kneels down beside him, puts a hand on his shoulder and says " I know it's hard for you Lovi but you've got to trust me on this one. Ludwig is not the same since he became Germany. I think he likes Feli. He'll protect him at any cost I've seen it with my own eyes. So can you give Ludwig a chance for once. Feli is happy don't you wan't this for him?"

Lovino look down and says "alright fine I'll give him one chance since Veneziano is so happy...BUT IF HE HURTS HIM AGAIN I'LL KILL HIM"

Antonio was shocked. He never expected Lovino to say that. Then yet again Lovi had always been concerned for his brother even though he rarely showed it. Antonio knew that.

***to be continued***


	14. Chapter 14

**Recap: **

**Lovino look down and says "alright fine I'll give him one chance since Veneziano is so happy...BUT IF HE HURTS HIM AGAIN I'LL KILL HIM" **

**Antonio was shocked. He never expected Lovino to say that. Then yet again Lovi had always been concerned your his brother even though he rarely showed it. Antonio knew that. **

***chapter start***

Antonio laughs and says "Well I'm glad your finally giving him a chance Lovi."

"Ya, ya just don't expect me to be nice to him bastard" Lovino replies.

Antonio just laughs at Lovino's reply.

***time skip***

It has been a few days since their conversation about Ludwig and Lovino, while still grumpy toward the German man, had come to accept his brothers relationship with him. Antonio was very pleased with Lovino's acceptance of Ludwig knowing how hard it was for him to do so. Antonio was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"HURRY UP BASTARD I'M HUNGRY" he heard Lovino yell from the dining room table.

"Si dinner's almost ready Lovi just be patient." Antonio replied. "Ludwig and Feli said they would come over to watch a movie with us in about an hour. Be nice to Ludwig. The last thing we need is for you two to fight."

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY WE'RE COMING OVER BASTARD! I DON'T MIND MY FRATELLO BEING HERE BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR THAT POTATO BASTARD!"

"Lovi that wasn't nice. Ludwig is a friend try to be nice to him. If you can't do it for him do it for your brother. He trusts Ludwig and you should too. Besides we might be expecting happy news sometime soon."

"Fine but only this once. Don't try to get me to do this too often. I don't trust him. I never have and I never will. I'm only doing this for Veneziano."

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. I never thought this day would come. Don't worry I don't expect you to be nice to him all the time but at least every once in a while would be nice. Your a great older brother for doing this. I know it's not easy for you. I'm sure Feli will notice and will be grateful for it even if he doesn't admit it. I guess what has happened these past few month has really changed all of us for the better."

Antonio comes out of the kitchen with two plates of food and sets one in front of Lovino then sets the other in his at his place.

"We can talk more about this later. For now let's eat."

***to be continued***


	15. Chapter 15

**Recap: **

**Antonio comes out of the kitchen with two plates of food and sets one in front of Lovino then sets the other at his place.**

**"We can talk more about this later. For now let's eat." **

***chapter start***

It was an hour later and Felinciano and Ludwig are about to arrive.

"Lovi, they'll be here any minute. we should probably move you to the living room so we don't have to do it when they arrive." Antonio says and gets up to help Lovino to the living room.

"I'VE GOT IT BASTARD I DON'T NEED ANY HELP." Lovino replies in a somewhat angry tone.

"Alright fine. If thats what you want I won't help."

Lovino just grunts and starts to move his wheel chair towards the living room. He doesn't make it very far as there was a slight drop where the dining room and living room meet.

"DAMN I FORGOT ABOUT THE STEP! WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE BASTARD GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"

Antonio just laughs "Lovi what am I going to do with you"

Antonio then walks over to Lovino and picks him up out of his wheel chair. He then starts to walk him the rest of the way to the couch.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Helping you like you asked me to."

"I MENT HELP ME DOWN THE STEP NOT CARRY ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Well it's easier this way."

They were now at the couch. Antonio set Lovino down and moved to go get his wheelchair.

"Fine but don't do it again bastard."

"Come on Lovi cheer up you don't want Feli to see you like this."

They hear the door bell ring

"Speak of the devil looks like they're here." Antonio says then walks to answer the door.

He opens it to see a very happy Felinciano being held back by a slightly annoyed Ludwig.

"Hola! Nice to see you guys. Its been a while. Please come in." Antonio says cheerfully.

"Hi big brother Antonio! It's nice to see you too!" Felinciano replies and runs over toward Lovino.

"Fratello! I'm so glad you are better!" He cheers and hugs Lovino.

"GET OFF ME IDIOTA!" Lovino says angrily.

"Flinciano! Be careful be careful your going to hurt him!" Ludwig yells more out of concern for Lovino than out of anger for Felinciano's action.

"HEY I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP BASTARD!"

"I'm sorry! did I hurt you fratello?" Italy says worry filling his voice.

"No you're fine idiota. Just don't get into the habit of doing it very often."

Everyone was shocked Lovino was usually cold and grumpy toward his brother. Now he was saying it was ok to hug him.

"Ve thank you fratello! I think this is the first time you've ever said anything nice to me!" Italy says and hugs his brother again only this time must more gently.

Lovino shocks everyone even more by hugging his brother back.

" You're welcome Veneziano just be careful ok."

***to be continued***


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/n): I just noticed I have over 1k reads! Thank you guys so much. It means a lot. To thank you guys I will start a new fanfic and the topic will be the most requested one. I will give you guys until Easter to request. I also just noticed I was spelling Italy's human name wrong sorry about that guys. **

**Recap: **

**"Ve thank you fratello! I think this is the first time you've ever said anything nice to me!" Italy says and hugs his brother again only this time must more gently. **

**Lovino shocks everyone even more by hugging his brother back. **

**" You're welcome Veneziano just be careful ok." **

***chapter start***

Everyone was shocked. Never had words like this been uttered from Lovino's mouth before. Even Ludwig had a look of surprise on his face. Feliciano was the first person to speak.

"Fratello your being nice! It's good to see you like this. I was worried about you since you were so grumpy all the time. I've always known there was a good person inside of you. I guess he's finally decided to show himself. That's good news!" He said.

"Si, Lovi this is such a nice surprise. I must admit a like this side of you." Antonio continued.

"Yes it is a nice change. Although I will say it a little strange coming from you." Ludwig said.

Lovino just sat there blushing. He didn't expect them to react like that. It felt strange to him, being so nice to people but he liked it. It made him happy to see Feliciano and Antonio happy.

'Maybe I should do this more often. Even the potato bastard is being nice.' he thought.

"Thanks guys. I don't really know what to say. It feels a little weird being nice like this so don't expect me to do it very often." Lovino replied

"Lovi of coarse we're not going to push you to be nice. It's just nice when it happens." Antonio replied.

"Ya we won't force you to be nice because that wouldn't be nice of us to do that." Feliciano continued.

"I agree, although it is a nice change, it's not in your personality to be that way very often. That being said we won't force it on you." Ludwig said.

Lovino just sat there frozen. Why were the being so nice to him. After how he's treated them he didn't deserve to be treated this way or so he thought. Everyone there even Ludwig knew that he had a kind side to him. His protectiveness over his brother showed that he wasn't as grumpy and cold as he shows. He loves his brother and wants the best for him but he lets what happened between them in the past effect their current relationship. Then there is Antonio. Antonio had always been there for him. Ever since he was little Antonio was the one who took care of him no matter the circumstances. He was always there with a smile and comforting words. Antonio has saved his life countless times for which he was very grateful. He is very fond of the Spaniard. In fact he is now convinced he wants something more than friendship with the always cheerful Antonio Fernández Carriedo . He just didn't know how to tell him and was afraid that he would reject him and leave him like so many other people had done in the past. Little did he know the Spaniard felt the same way. He was just waiting for the perfect time to tell Lovino.

***to be continued* **


	17. Chapter 17

**Recap:**

**In fact he is now convinced he wants something more than friendship with the always cheerful Antonio Fernández Carriedo . He just didn't know how to tell him and was afraid that he would reject him and leave him like so many other people had done in the past. Little did he know the Spaniard felt the same way. He was just waiting for the perfect time to tell Lovino. **

***chapter start* **

It was about half an hour later and they were trying to decide what movie to watch. They were sitting on the coach. Antonio and Ludwig on the ends and Lovino and Felinciano in the middle. Felinciano next to Ludwig and Lovino next to Antonio of coarse.

"What about 'The Note Book' ? I hear it's pretty popular these days." Antonio suggests.

"That's a girls movie you bastard!" Lovino replies slightly annoyed.

"I wouldn't mind watching it if you really want to big brother Antonio." Feliciano says.

"Of coarse you don't idiota."

"Fratello why don't you like it?"

"What part of it being a girls movie don't you understand idiota?!"

"I don't mind that its a girly movie. I think it's worth watching at least once."

"Fine but only this once Veneziano."

"Thank you fratello!"

"Well looks like most of us are in agreement. Ludwig what do you think?" Antonio asks.

"I'm fine with it if everyone else is." Ludwig replies.

"Alright looks like we're watching 'The Notebook' " Antonio says as he clicks on Netflix and starts it.

***time skip* **

The movie was over and Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano were crying while Ludwig was just sitting there with his usual stoic expression. Not even fazed by the movie.

"That was so sad. It's good they had a long life together but why'd they have to die that way." Feliciano says as he clung to Ludwig for comfort.

"It's ok Feliciano. It's just a story, nothing to get worked up over. " Ludwig replies trying to console the usually bubbly Italian.

"I know it just a story but is so sad."

"I know Veneziano. The potato bastard doesn't know what he's talking about." Lovino says.

"I agree that was sad but let's watch another movie to take our minds off of it. Si?" Antonio suggests.

"There's a new movie about a dog that I heard was popular. I bet Ludwig and fratello would like it too." Feliciano suggested.

"What makes you think I would like a movie about a stupid dog." Lovino grumpily replied.

" Lovi it was just a suggestion. Besides you don't even know what it is yet." Antonio slightly scolds.

"Fine. What is the name of the movie Veneziano?" Lovino askes

" I believe it's called 'Marley and Me'. Everyone I talked to about it said it is really good." Feliciano replied.

"That's alright with me. I like movies about animals." Antonio said.

"It's fine with me." Ludwig continues.

"Fratello what about you?" Feliciano asks.

"Alright. Fine we can watch it but don't you dare cry again idiota." Lovino answers.

***time skip* **

It was the end of the movie and Lovino and Antonio were in tears yet again. Some how the movie had not managed to make Feliciano cry. That was rare due to the Italian's sensitivity to these kinds of movies. Ludwig had his arm resting on the couch, head turned away from everyone, and hand covering his eyes. He was crying but he didn't want anyone to see it. When Feliciano turned to look at him he realized the usually stoic German man was crying.

"Don't cry Ludwig. It's ok the doc was suffering for long enough. It's better that he died so he didn't have to suffer anymore." Feliciano comforted while hugging Ludwig.

"I know I just can't stand to see a dog die like that." Ludwig replied wiping his eyes.

"So your weakness is dogs huh. I'll have to keep that in mind it could be useful in the future." Lovino said.

"Fratello your not helping. In fact your just making it worse."

"Well he deserves it."

"LOVI! I though you said you'd be nicer. I'm sorry Feli it's getting late why don't you two go home. I'll take care of Lovi." said Antonio.

"Ya that's probably best. We're all tired. Common Feliciano lets go home." Ludwig says as he walks toward the door.

"Ok! Can I drive?" Feliciano asks following him.

"Nein"

"Please"

"Nein"

"Pretty please Ludwig"

"What part about Nein don't you understand. Last time I let you drive we got a speeding ticket."

They reach the door and Ludwig opens it letting Feliciano out first and following soon after. There argument continues all the way to the car.

"Well that was nice having them over, don't you think Lovi?" Antonio asks.

"Ya I guess but why'd you have to yell at me like that in front of the potato bastard. It was embracing." Lovino pouts.

Antonio just laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"Your just cute that's all."

"I'm not cute I'm a man you bastard."

***to be continued* **


	18. Chapter 18

**Recap: **

**"What's so funny?" **

**"Your just cute that's all."**

**"I'm not cute I'm a man you bastard." **

***chapter start***

" I know. You've grown up to be quite the young man Lovi. I just thought you were cute a moment ago getting angry at me like that. You haven't changed. Your still that grumpy kid I took in all those years ago." Antonio says smiling.

"STOP IT WITH THE CUTE STUFF. I'M TIRED OF BEING CALLED CUTE. I'M A MAN FOR FUCKS SAKE. CAN'T YOU TREAT ME LIKE ONE."

Antonio laughs once again.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME. IT'S NOT FUNNY BASTARD."

"I'm sorry Lovi. I just can't help it. You're just too funny when your angry at me like that."

"SHIT UP."

More laughter came from Antonio.

"Alright I will." Antonio says then looks at the clock.

"It's getting really late. We should probably get to bed. Si?"

"Ya I guess. I'm going to need some help though." Lovino replies.

"Alright let's go then." Antonio says cheerfully as he picks Lovino up for the second time that evening.

"DON'T CARRY ME AGAIN. I'M NOT A BABY. I CAN DO IT ON MY OWN. I JUST NEED HELP GETTING OUT OF THE LIVING ROOM BASTARD."

"It's easier this way. Plus I like carrying you. It's fun. I never got to do it very much when you were little but now I have to sometimes." Antonio explains as he starts to walk towards Lovino's room.

"Fine but don't get in the habit of doing this. Just for tonight. Ok?"

Antonio didn't reply. It was silent for the rest of the walk to his room. When Antonio got there he opened the door. Walked in and set Lovino on the bed. He the helped Him get under the blanket.

"Thanks." Lovi says almost in a whisper but just loud enough for Antonio to hear it.

Antonio was surprised. Usually Lovino would yell at him for doing this kind of thing. He smiled happily.

"De nada Lovi. Are you comfortable? If not I can fix it."

"Ya I'm comfortable. Don't worry about it."

"Alright then if you don't need anything I guess I'll go." Antonio replies and starts to walk towards the door.

"Wait."

"Yes Lovi what is it?"

"I need to tell you something. Get over here jerk."

Antonio does as Lovi says. He sits down in the chair they put next to his bed so that Lovi could use it throughout the day and for times like this when they wanted to talk for a bit before going to bed.

"Alright what do you need to tell me?"

"I-I-I"

"You what?"

"Ti amo.( I love you -Italian-)" Lovi admits and both of them start blushing.

"Well this is a surprise. I never expected you to say anything like that."

"Ya so what of it?"

"Yo también te quiero (I love you too -Spanish-)"

There was a long moment of silence. They were both a blushing mess. They had just admitted to each other what they have kept secret for so long. They both felt relief. Now they now they like each other back and they wouldn't have to hide it anymore but this was going to change their relationship forever. It was Lovino who spoke first.

"That's all I had to say. Now go away. I want to sleep ."

"Alright if you say so. Buenos Notches." Antonio says with huge smile.

He leans down and kisses Lovino on the forehead. "Te amo. Sleep well I'll see you in the morning." Antonio continues and walked toward the door.

"You too" Lovino replies just before Antonio leaves.

Antonio silently closes the door and goes to his room.

'Tomorrow should be interesting' Antonio thought as he settled into bed.

Both fall asleep happily.

***to be continued* **


	19. Chapter 19

**Recap: **

**"Alright if you say so. Buenos Noches." Antonio says with huge smile. **

**He leans down and kisses Lovino on the forehead. "Te amo. Sleep well I'll see you in the morning." Antonio continues and walked toward the door.**

**"You too" Lovino replies just before Antonio leaves. **

**Antonio silently closes the door and goes to his room. **

**'Tomorrow should be interesting' Antonio thought as he settled into bed. **

** Both fall asleep happily.**

***chapter start* **

It's was early the next morning and they were eating breakfast when the phone rang. Antonio answered it.

"Hola." He says into the phone.

"Is this Lovino Vargas?" The person on the other end asks.

"No this is Antonio, his care taker. May I take a message?"

"The doctor wants to see him as soon as possible. He would like to discuss something with you two."

"Alright. When is your next open appointment?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

"Alright see you then. Adios."

He hung up the phone and walked back to his spot at the table.

"Who was that?" Lovino asks as Antonio sat sown.

"The doctors office, they want you to come in tomorrow." Antonio answered.

"Why?"

"They said the doctor wants to us about something."

"What does he want or talk about."

"I don't know. I didn't ask. We'll find out tomorrow, I guess."

"Whatever"

After breakfast they moved to the couch to watch some tv. As they were flipping through the channels they couldn't find anything good to watch.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Antonio asks.

"No. Let's just sit here and talk." Lovino replies

"Alright. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Last night, when you said you loved me, did you really mean it?"

"Si. Of coarse I did. I would never lie to you about something like that."

"So what does this mean our relationship is?"

"I guess this means we're dating. Only if you want to of coarse."

"Your an idiota. Of coarse I want to."

They both smiled. They were happy to finally be a couple after so long of hiding their feelings for each other. Antonio slowly leaned in. Their bodies got closer and closer, until finally their lips met. It was a light chaste kiss but it was filled with love. After a few seconds they pull away.

"You should smile like that more often. I like it." Spain commented.

"Shit up idiota." Lovino joked.

Antonio laughed.

"You'll never change. Will you?"

"Not in your dreams, bastard."

"Good because I wouldn't want you to."

Spain leaned forward and kissed him again. This time with a little more passion. They continued to talk and before they knew it it was almost midnight.

"We should probably start heading to bed. We have a doctors appointment to go to tomorrow." Antonio said.

"Ya, that's probably a good idea" Lovino replied.

Antonio picked Lovino up and started walking towards his room. This time there was no complaint from Lovino. Once he got to his room he opened the door and set him down on the bed. He then tucked him in and made sure he was comfortable.

"Alright do you need anything else?" Antonio asked.

"No I'm fine." Lovino answered.

"Alright, we have a big day ahead of us so try to get planet of sleep."

"I know I'm not a kid. I wonder what they want to talk to us about. "

"I sure we'll find out when we get there. I just hope it's not anything too bad."

"Ya me too."

"Alright, te amo. Buenos noches! Sleep well!" Antonio exclaims.

"You too bastard."

Antonio leans down and pecks Lovino goodnight on the lips and walks out of the room. Both were both excited and nervous about what would happen at the doctors appointment.

*** to be continued***


	20. Chapter 20

**Recap:**

**Antonio leans down and pecks Lovino goodnight on the lips and walks out of the room. Both were both excited and nervous about what would happen at the doctors appointment. **

***chapter start***

It was about ten AM, a mere two hours until the doctors appointment. Antonio was in Lovino's room helping him get ready for the day.

"Are you excited for the appointment today?" He asked.

"I don't know it depends on what they're going to tell us." Lovino answered.

"Well let's hope it's good news." Antonio said happily as he handed Lovino his shirt.

After getting Lovino ready, Antonio went to get himself ready. They sat on the couch talking until it was time to go. They were now in the waiting room at the doctors'. After a few minutes of waiting they were called back.

"I bet your wondering why we called you here. " the doctor said when they got into the room.

"Yes. We'd both wondering why you wanted us to come here. Lovino's condition hasn't changed all that much." Antonio replied.

"We called you here because we found something you guys might want to take a look at."

"What is it?!" Antonio and Lovino asked together.

The doctor took out x-Rays they had taken just after the bullet was removed from Lovino's back. He set them on the board so they could all see it.

"You see this area?" He asked pointing to where the bullet was.

"Yes what about it?" Lovino questioned.

"Well it looks like the bullet didn't damage the spine too badly and the muscles around it can be fixed if we do it in time."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we might be able to fix your back. It'll take several surgeries and a lot of physical therapy but I think we can do it."

"So what your saying is I might be able to walk again."

"It's possible. There is an 80% chance that the surgeries will work. After that it will be up to the physical therapy to do the rest. You won't be able to walk right away but hopefully in two years time you will be able to gain most of the mobility in your legs back."

"This is great news! However, can we have time to talk it over before we rush into it?" Antonio asked.

"Yes of coarse I wouldn't want you guys to feel pressured into it. Take as much time as you need and call us when you've made your decision."

"We will Gracias."

They went home and decided to drop the topic for a little bit so they could clear their minds before making a decision. It was now evening and they were now on the coach after having a nice dinner.

"I've decided I want to go through with the surgeries." Lovino said

"You sure? There's still a 20% chance it won't work." Antonio replied.

"I'm willing to take that chance if it gives me the possibility of walking again"

"Alright let's do it then. I'll call the doctor in the the morning to let him know we're going through with it"

***the end***

**~keep an eye out for the next book and a possible trilogy~ **


End file.
